The Purple By The Name Of Violet
by Emd876
Summary: Sequal to Forbidden Lovers! Gnomeo and Juliet have a daughter! Violet a spunky purple gnome with blone hair and emerald eyes comes face to face with an old enemy and is forced to act quickly behind her parent's backs in order to save a friend. Join Violet and many more new gnomes in this story!
1. Ch 1 Violet

**Gnomeo and Juliet Fanfiction Forbidden Lovers 2!**

The Purple By The Name Of Violet

(Juliet's p.o.v) I looked down at the sleepy face of Violet Rose Blueberry, a small lock of blonde hair hung out of the blanket she was wrapped in as her eyes fluttered open revealing the color of bright emerald. "Shes perfect" Gnomeo whispered to me as I she reached for his for my hair that dangled just above her tiny hands. And of course to me she was just that..perfect. I felt a tug on my hair as she yanked it toward her mouth, "woah there don't eat my hair little one" I cooed pulling my hair away from her. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) Juliet hadn't taken her eyes off little Violet since she had been born, I couldn't really blame her though..I mean really who would want to? I kissed Juliet on the head just as somebody knocked on the door. "Be right back" I said rushing over to the door of our house, as I walked over I could see the squished face of Benny against the window right next to the door. He waved happily as I looked at him then opened the door to quite a few visitors. Lord Redbrick,Benny,Nanette,my mum,and Featherstone who was pacing back and forth at the moment, "hey guys" I said happily "come to see the new addition?" I asked stepping aside to let them all in. Just then Featherstone ran in and wrapped his leg around me, "oh Gnomeo!" he said hugging me tight "how is Julietta?!" he asked loudly. "Shhh Featherstone you'll make little Voilet cry, and she is just fine now please quiet down" I said as he pulled back his leg looking over joyed. "Violet?" my mum asked me walking over to the cracked bedroom door that Juliet was holding Violet in, I beamed "yes Voilet" I said walking over to her. Benny slowly pushed the door open to the sight of Juliet humming softly to our little baby, I rolled my eyes as he tugged my shirt asking if he could enter the room, like he needed to ask though! Juliet looked up at us in the door-way and stopped humming to Violet then blushed gently, she didn't enjoy being caught humming or singing that much..but it was somthing that I did a lot since I loved her singing voice. Lord Redbrick walked over to the side of the bed that Juliet was on then gently extended a hand for Violet to grab,which she waisted no time on grabbing. We all laughed as she pulled his hand close and let out a giggle. "She has your eyes dear" my mum said to Juliet as she gave me a hug. "What's her full name?" Benny asked softly as he leaned against Featherstone's legs, "Violet Rose Blueberry" Juliet announced proudly.


	2. Ch 2 Roses Are Red Violets Aren't Blue

Chapter 2 Roses Are Red Violets Aren't Blue

**So..how did you all like the first chapter? Was it good? I will be making the chapter longer for your enjoyment =3 I hope you will like them now that they are longer! Thank you!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) It had been a long night of visitors coming and going to see our little Violet and it had tired her out, so I put her to bed in her little light purple crip and sang to her and soon enough she was out cold. I giggled to myself as I walked out of her room and into the kitchen, "you still think purples are weird?" I heard a warm voice ask me as I got a drink of water. "What do you mean?" I asked placing the glass on the counter as Gnomeo walked over to me smiling, "are you telling me you don't remember your little poem to me?" he said coming up behind me and pulling me in for a hug. The memory rushed back to me quickly, and suddenly I remembered it all and how I had called purple gnomes weird guys. I laughed "no she isn't weird in any way shape or form" I stated pushing away from him and laughing. He smiled then leaned his head against mine causing me to stand up properly. (Jade's p.o.v) I walked out of the white painted gate quitely as to not wake the baby. I shut the gate then opening the small bag I had, I pulled out a grey sock and slipped it over myself and started forward to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden. I peered through a hole in the front fence next to the enterance to see what was going on, I could see Juliet walking out of the house leaving Gnomeo and their new baby together. I wasn't sure if Gnomeo would fight me..but if it ment the protection of loved ones her probably would. I knew I was faster than him, but he was stronger and that would be a problem. I ran through the enterance then hid in a variety of tall plants, Juliet hadn't seen me yet score! Her eyes glistened in the moonlight as she walked over to the pond and quickly swiped her hand across it, I suddenly felt a bit of guilt and sorrow for her as a frown formed on her face. Unlike me she had lost her mother in the fued and had grown up with only her father..I was lucky enough to have grown up with both parents, all I was doing tonight would be making her life much worse..make her feel the hurt that she had so often lready felt through the course of her life happen again. I could tell she was hurting and that she probably wanted her mother to be able to see her now, but that wasn't possible and she knew it. Maybe i'll just sneak a peek at the baby..just out of curiousity. She stood up and walked over to the hole I had come in by and stopped looking back at the greenhouse, a tear trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away then walked out of the garden. I stood there for a moment before I decided I wasn't going to hurt anyone tonight, I walked over to the wall and climbed it. I ran over to the roof of it and slowly made my way over to where I could see Gnomeo cradling a little baby girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth so that she would stop crying. The baby had Juliet's nose and his hair from what I could make out as he walked away out of sight. I made my way back home and took the grey sock off, then walked back over into my bedroom where a blue cradle was set beside my bed. I smiled as I looked into the cradle at my little Brandon, Gnomeo and Juliet's daughter wasn't red and she certainly wasnt blue..she had been a purple..and the first purple gnome I had seen at that, I thought as I cradled Brandon in my arms then sat down on my bed. When she's older..thats when i'' do it..not now, right now I just need to raise Brandon.


	3. Ch 3 Outside The Laurence Place

Chapter 3 Outside The Laurence Place

(Juliet's p.o.v) I stayed most of the night with Nanette trying to make me feel better, I had suddenly become a bit depressed over the fact that my mother wasn't alive and able to see how life had gone on. About an hour later I had come to Nanette because I knew she would be able to make me feel better, Emily had come in with some cookies..I gave her a confused glance but Nanette ran over to her and after she took the cookies and put them on her dinning room table she ran back over and hugged Emily like there was no tomorrow. I walked over to the cookies to examine them, they had a frosting lilly placed neatly in the middle of each cookie. "Nanette..gah..can't breathe!" Emily gasped as I tured around to see Nanette let go of her, I giggled my sadness slowly creeping away. "Thank you soooo much for coming through for me!" Nanette said looking over the cookies, "are they sugar cookies?" she asked hopping back over to the now slightly embarassed Emily. "Y-yes Nanette they are" she said a smile forming across her embarassed face, "oh Emily they're perfect!" Nanette praised hopping up and down in place. I then realised my eyes were still damp from the earlier tears. When I began to wipe them off I looked up to see the two glancing worriedly over at me, "S-sorry" I stammered as Emily walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Cheer up Juliet, life only get's better" she said giving me a warm smile before sitting me back down on a chair "Emily Paris will love them!" Nanette squealed coming over and again hugging her, Emily's cheeks went a light shade of red. I smiled as Nanette placed her feet back down on the floor then hopped back over to the cookies, "I told Paris that I thought I could cook and that i'd make him some sweets flower related and he was just so happy that when I found out I couldn't Emily came through for me" she finished ounce again making Emily blush. "Oh stop it Nanette that's the only thing I know how to make, Vanessa knows how to do better than that..actaully much better" she says smiling up at Nanette. We sat and talked for about maybe a half an hour more before I decided to go, "bye guys talk to you later" I called as I headed back home. As I started for the enterance to the old Laurence place I heard a rustle behind me, as if some gnome was trying to sneak up on me and I knew for a fact it wasn't Gnomeo. "Ha!" I yelled wirling around quickly to find a blue male gnome holding a small gardening shovel, he seemed surprised that I had noticed him but he still lunged himself at me. I didn't expect this but quickly jumped out of the way landing neatly a few steps away from him as he hit the ground face first. Acting quickly I pulled his hat down over his eyes then quickly punched him, he wobbled back and ripped the hat off his head and charged at me his eyes flaming. He really wants to smash me I thought taking a step back, he ran past me and into the garden..my garden..no Violet! I got throught the entry just in time to see him crash the door down, Oh if that doesn't wake Gnomeo up I don't know what will. I ran in after him to find Gnomeo wacking the gnome with a flashlight, the closest thing he could probably find..I ran over to help but was quickly stopped by Gnomeo's voice "No Juliet get Violet out!" he yelled, I nodded then ran into Violet's room and cradled her in my arms. She looked horrified as Gnomeo crashed through the wall with the blue gnome on top of him, she cried as I struggled to open her bedroom window to get out. My plan was to hand her off to somebody then run back to help Gnomeo. After ten seconds of trying to open her window I finally kicked the latch causing it to break, then opened the window and fell out of it landing on my feet.

**Oh no poor Juliet 0^0 and curse that window! Sorry for not posting I now have a Devinart so um...come watch me =3 as I learn how to draw Gnomeo and Juliet! I am currently working on drawing Jade and getting her just right. **


	4. Ch 4 Smash Goes The Glass

Chapter 4 Smash Goes The Glass

I quickly dashed into the red garden to see Gnomeo's mum and my father talking to eachother, "dad!" I said rather loudly as I dashed over to them. "Take Violet please I have to go help Gnomeo" I said franticly as I handed Violet off to him. He held her close as she started to cry, "Tybalt go!" I heard my dad yell as I rushed out of the red garden and into mine, there rolling around on the grass was Gnomeo on top of the blue gnome who was franticly trying to push him off. I ran forward quickly as Gnomeo jumped up and off of the gnome, who jumped to his feet then lunged at me. He knocked me down landing on top of me pinning my hands down to the ground, but then a black boot kicked him right in the face causing him to yelp and fall off me. Gnomeo pulled me up and close to him as Tybalt punched the now un-armed gnome, he had been pulling out a small shovel to end me quickly but hadn't been very sucessful when Tybalt kicked him. He threw Tybalt off of him and onto Gnomeo, both Tybalt and Gnomeo fell to the ground scrambling to get one off the other. I was quickly pushed to the ground, then my ankle was stepped on so I couldn't get back up easily. "Juliet the shovel!" I heard Gnomeo say as he struggled under Tybalt, "Good bye Juliet" the blue gnome said evily as he raised a rock at me. I reached out and grabbed the shovel then with all my might threw it right at his chest, it hit the target perfectly. He gasped then fell to the ground his eyes loosing their bright color of blue, the small shovel had taken it's tole on him it had gone right through his chest and out his back. Gnomeo finally pushed Tybalt off of him and pulled me to my feet, "ow!" I said stumbling back into Tybalt who caught me. "You ok Jules?" he asked letting me lean on him for support while Gnomeo pulled the shovel out of the now dead gnome's back. "he-he's dead" I stammered as Gnomeo nudged the gnome's face with his boot, "yup" Tybalt said putting his arm around my waist providing more support so I didn't have to lean on my throbbing ankle. "Delicate my butt" Gnomeo laughed as he blew the paint chips off the shovel and gave me a smile, "switch?" Gnomeo asked offering out the small gardening shovel to Tybalt offering up a trade. I winced as Gnomeo picked me up bride style then held me close to him. The three of us then headed back into the red garden where everyone was either waiting or entertaining Violet, Lady Blueberry dashed over to us then examined my ankle, that was now hurting much more. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I set Juliet on the ground then sat behind her like a chair that she could lean back on, she then slipped her tights and shoes off as my mum instructed her to so she could properley examine her ingury. Juliet rested back on me like a chair and I gave her a smile, she winced slightly as my mum looked over her ankle "could somebody please get me some bandage wrap?" she asks to the small crowd of gathered gnomes. "Sure thing Lady B" Josh said handing her the bandage wrap into her outstretched hand, "what happened to her ankle?" Nanette said coming up behind Emily and Josh as she strained to see. The two awkwardly stepped away from eachother so Nanette could get past to her best friend, "nothing major" my mum said reassuring the frantic Nanette seeing that she was now poking Juliet's cheek. "She only sprained it, just a minor ingury dear" mum said as she got up and smiled at the now seemingly annoyed Juliet, who was still being poked by Nanette. "Oh Nanette stop it!" Juliet said laughing as Nanette tickled her under the neck, I didn't know she was ticklish there I thought as I helped Juliet up then handed her her shoe. (Lady Blueberry's p.o.v) I looked over my fine bandaging job as Gnomeo handed Juliet her shoe to her, it was certainly a fine job I thought as Juliet flicked Gnomeo when he bowed to her. "Just don't apply any pressure to it dear" I said calling after the two as Gnomeo took little Violet from Lord Redbrick.


	5. Ch 5 The Blue Eyed Boy

Chapter 5 Blue Eyed Boy

(14 Years Later, Violet's p.o.v, November 18) I felt the sun's rays on me as I stretched in my light purple twim bed. I got up and grabbed my hat putting it on as I walked into the living room to grab a pair of clean clothes, which I changed into in seconds. Then on my tip toes I snuck past my parent's bedroom and out the front door leading into our beautiful garden. Flowers planted everywhere, including my personal favorite Cupid's Arrow Orchid. The cold November winds spun past me leaving me there shivering. I walked out of the garden and down the sidewalk until I came to the small pond that I visit mostly everyday since last spring, I looked up at the sun lit sky and smiled. "Almost fourteen" I whispered to myself as I sat down at the pond's edge yes today was November eighteenth the day before my birthday. "Hey Villy what you doing over here?" a loud shrill voice rang out breaking my trait of thought, I turned around to see Lilly the daughter of Paris and Nanette, also my best friend. "Ah..nothing much" I said twirling a wisp of my blond hair around my pointer finger, the truth was lately i'd been feeling rather lonely..I didn't have many friends my age to hang around with and it had left me a bit sad. Lilly walked over and plopped down next to me, she was just a bit lighter green than her mother and she had bright amber eyes that shown in the sun. "There you two are" the voice of a male gnome chimed across the pond as I turned to face him, "oh hey Jack" I said my cheeks going red. Jack was the son of Tybalt and Maria, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and we happen to be currently dating. He came and stood over me and threw a rock into the pond causing some water to splash up and hit Lilly and I. "See you later Lilly?" Jack asked giving Lilly a look, Lilly nodded and hopped off and away as Jack sat down next to me. "Hey" he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle slightly, "hey yourself" I whispered back as he gave my cheek a stroke. "Feel like skating?" he asked me as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "yea in the winter i'll be able to learn" I replied as he kissed my cheek making me blush. "Hey Jack!" we heard Tybalt yell from up the street, "sorry gotta go, talk to you later?" he said getting up then playfully pulling at my long hair then letting it drop back to my back. I nodded as I watched him run off leaving me alone with only the pond. After a few minutes of sitting there playing with a lock of my hair I heard a rustle behind me in the underbrush, I jumped to my feet quickly my hat falling off my head as I did. "Come out, I know your there!" I called to the green shrubs and bushes of the overgrown woods, Suddenly a gnome walked out from the plants with his hands in the air his eyes locked on mine. "Okay okay you got me" he said as he walked up next to me and lowered his hands, I was slightly surprised that the blue gnome had even come out and walked toward me in such a calm manner of being without putting up a fight. "Were you spying on me?" I asked crossing my arms, the gnome looked at the ground then picked up my hat looking it over. "Purple?" he questioned causing me to feel a bit uncomfortable, he probably had never seen a purple gnome before considering the fued that had gone about in earlier years. I nodded then stopped "but you didn't tell me, were you spying on me?" I asked looking serious. "No!..Well maybe..sorta..um yea I was.." he replies with a sigh, "I didn't mean to I was just walking through the woods and saw you sitting all alone" he says rubbing the back of his head then haning me my hat which I take and put it on. I looked into his bright blue eyes ounce more and suddenly found myself getting lost in them, I quickly recovered my rubbing my right eye "well..okay i'm Violet by the way, Violet Blueberry" I said offering out my hand. He smiled and we shook hands, i'm Brandon Aqua he said pushing some of his brunette hair out from his eyes. I smiled back and sat down ounce more, "thats an interesting name" I commented looking up at him and taking in his facial features. You could see his brown hair peeking out from under his blue hat, his bright ocean blue eyes shone in the daylight, he had a nose much like my father's but two sizes smaller fitting his face perfectly. "I've never seen you around here before" I said plucking at some grass then directly blowing it at him, "oh you wouldn't, I live with my mum" he replied taking a seat next to me in the grass his boot heel dipped in the water. "We can still hang out right?" he asked giving me a smile, I liked this boy..I didn't know exactly why but he seemed to make me smile.."of course" I nodded "how about tomorrow?" I said. "Okay, 11:45?" he asked me his blue eyes sparkling, "sure meet you here" I said getting up and walking out of the garden leaving my new found friend to his thoughts.


	6. Ch 6 Party Preperations

Chapter 6 Party Preperations

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long! Up next Violet's little meeting! And Jbabe16 I was wondering if we might be able to talk? I have a few questions =3 **

(Juliet's p.o.v) I woke to the sound of the front door slamming at eight in the morning, so I got up and walked over to my bedroom window catching sight of Violet running out of the back gate. I smiled to myself as I tried to sneek out of the room without Gnomeo noticing, problem was he wasn't even in the room but outside of it waiting for me. I walked right into him causing me to stumble back into the door then fall back, I didn't hit the ground though because he caught me before I did. "Bit startled are we?" he asked letting go of me and allowing me to walk over to the kitchen table, "maybe a bit I just kinda expected you to be in bed still" I said rubbing my eyes. "You kidding? We have a party to set up Jules" he said playing with my long hair, "I remember when it looked short" he said letting it drop to the middle of my back. "Yea i'm planning on cutting it soon" I replied sleepily as I put it up in a pony tail, since I had left my hat next to my bed on the nightstand. He leaned in and kissed me then walked over to the front door, "see you in a bit, i'm going to go help set up" he said as he walked out of the house leaving me no choice but to go get ready to go and help. I came out in my red cotton sweater and white tank with some black jeans, I left my hat in the house still because I liked the idea of a pony tail..I don't usually wear it like this but..it looks kinda nice. I walked over joining Gnomeo at the gate of the now two joined gardens, due to an unexpected friendship between Mr. Capulet and Miss. Montague. Gnomeo gave me a kiss on the cheek as I began to open the gate to the beautiful garden, I blushed then gave him a gently kick on the ankle as I walked into the garden. "Gnomeo!" Benny yelled happily running over covered in wrapping paper, I smiled as Gnomeo kneeled down and helped the smaller gnome free of the paper. "Hey Benny having fun with the wrapping paper?" Gnomeo laughed as Benny crossed his arms flashing a smile "oh yea loads" he replied then handed us some red,blue,and purple paper ball lamps. "Hang these up guys, Gnomeo you put up the ones in the easy places, Juliet you get the hard to reach places". "You saying im not graceful?" Gnomeo said acting hurt, I kissed him gently then smiled as I walked off to start my job "No he's just stating the facts" I sassed as he gave me a smirk then walked off to start hanging the decorations. About ten minutes later I was done with my work of decorating the place and talking with Nanette and Paris. "So what time does the party start?" Nanette asked happily as I leaned down and plucked up a stray rose growing in the grass. "Oh it starts at ten" I said twirling the rose between my fingers, "Oh that gives me just enough time to put together Violet's gift" Paris chimed in then ran off pulling Nanette along with him. I smiled then sat down in the grass a sudden blast of cold November wind hitting my face causing me to hug myself so I felt warmer. (Violet's p.o.v) I ran back into the house with a bundle off blueberries in a small basket and glanced quickly at the clock, nine thirty it read. Okay thirty minutes to pick out a warm outfit to wear for the party, I thought to myself running into my room and throwing open my dresser. I quickly picked out a long sleeved purple dress with some sequence sewed onto it, then I grabbed some white tights and black heels. My mom had told me to dress up a bit since mostly everyone else would be dressed up at my party. I didn't like the fact that the whole garden was throwing me a party, it kinda made me want to stay home, but I had to be kind and accept their offering. I slipped into the outfit then went over to my mirror and grabbed a dry erase marker going over my eye lashed with it, making them darker and easier to see. I then proceeded to braid my shoulder length hair and throw my purple hat on just as the clock struck ten, just and hour and fourty five minutes to go. I walked slowly over to the joined garden and pushed open the gate as I did everyone came rushing over to me saying happy birthday I really couldn't help but blush. Jack came over and gave me a hug "you look great Vi" he whispered in my ear leading me into the garden away from all the fuss at the gate. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) Juliet and I were at the punch table watching Violet wonder around looking at all the decorations as Jack led her on over to her friends. I smiled as her face lit up when Lilly came over and hugged her nearly forcing all the air out of her. "Nice job mate" I heard Benny say as he sipped his punch, "couldn't have done it without all of you" I replied as Juliet leaned her head against my shoulder.


	7. Ch 7 Brandon The Sweet

Chapter 7 Brandon The Sweet

(Violet's p.o.v) After a while of hanging around with everyone I checked the clock, 11:40 it read. I nearly jumped I was going to be late, I should have left earlier, I thought as I rushed toward the exit. I quickly slipped out of the party unnocticed, I let out a breath of relief as I walked toward the pond i'd Brandon at yesterday. He seemed nice wonder why he isn't part of the blue garden.. My heels hurt my ankles as I stopped just before entering within sight of the pond. I unstrapped the black heels and took them off holding them over my shoulder and walking on the cold ground, my teeth chattering. Oh suck it up, I thought as I sat at the pond's edge waiting for my new friend. "Hey there you are" I heard the friendly voice chime up behind me, "sorry to keep you waiting my mum was asking questions" Brandon said as he handed me a gift. "What's this?" I questioned as he pushed the brown hair out of his face, "I heard it was your birthday today from a rather loud pink bird walking around the ally" he said smiling. "Fourteen right?" he asked gently making me smile, "yea" I replied flashing a smile back to him. "You really didn't need to" I continued, "no it's your special day, everyone gets gifts on their special day" he said happily as he motioned toward the small box in my hands that was tied with a light pink bow. "Nice heels" he commented as I began to unwrap the small box, "pfftt yea uncomfortable ones" I replied as I opened the box reveling a small vile necklace with purple sparkles inside of it and a V on the front of it. I looked at it then gave Brandon a hug. "Your sweet" I said poking him in the chest, "we hardly know eachother" I said as he took the silver necklace out and helped me get it on. "Yeah I know" he said as I heard the clasp click, "I just wanted to give you something and not be all awkward" he chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want to do?" he asked getting to his feet, I held the small charm of the necklace in my hand then looking up at him I smiled. " I pay you back" I said also getting to my feet and letting the charm lean against my chest. "Pardon?" he replied rather confused, "I can draw" I stated motioning for him to follow me. We walked over to my bedroom window and I climbed in then helped him in, "anything particular you like?" I asked pulling out a pencil and my sketch pad. "How good can you draw?" he asked seriously, I looked up seeing him pull out a crumpled and faded photo. "Pretty well" I replied as he handed me the photo of a blue male gnome. "It's my dad..the only picture I have of him, could you maybe..draw me and him?" he asked quietly seeming saddend on the subject. "Sure I can" I said "it'll look just like a real black and white photo now just pose for me" I said making a smile appear on his face. I can't quite put my finger on it..but I like making this boy smile, it fills me with joy and makes me feel all tingly inside. I swear at times I blush, but I try my best not to as he strikes a pose and waits for me to pick up my pencil and get to work. ( 10 mins later) I look down at my drawing then at the photo in my hand comparing the two, I want it to be perfect for him, like it really did happen. He told me that he never really met his dad or remembered him because he died when he was a baby. "That..that's perfect!" Brandon said throwing his arms around me and twirling me around, I felt my cheeks go hot oh no i'm blushing..He put me down and I smiled looking upon the beam on his face."It looks so real so much like him!" he said holding the picture up like it was a trophy. "I'm glad you like it" I said rather quietly, "Like it? No Violet I love it, you've given me the one thing I thought I could never have" he said overjoyed. "Now hows about I walk you back to that party?" he asked giving a bow after taking the old photo of his dad and my drawing folding them both and putting them in his jean's pocket. "That would be nice" I said "thanks for the nice time, maybe we could do it again?", "sure how about tomorrow same time same place" he replied. "That's alright with me" I smiled back as he walked me to the garden gate, then strolled off toward his home. Opening the gate I snuck back into the party unnoticed again and took my place next to Lilly who was chatting on and on about how my parents had found love and how she wanted a love story such as that. I sighed, because back then a hat wasn't just a hat and a gnome wasn't just a gnome.


	8. Ch 8 Cheater In The Garden

**Whew that was some work! Well anyways now that I'm done with this chapter I'd like to dedicate it to TPATFan16 for being such a good friend to me =3 and jbabe16 for letting me use her character in upcoming chapters :D Thank you!**

Chapter 8 Cheater In The Garden

(Juliet's p.o.v) It was about eight pm when all the gnomes started to tire out, so Gnomeo and I walked back home with Violet on our heels. "Mum can I hang out with Lilly and Jack a bit more?" she asked catching up to me her hair covering her eyes. I pushed her blond hair back and gave her a nod, I then came to spy a silver necklace around her neck with the letter V on it. "Who gave you that dear?" I asked pointing to the necklace, she pulled back a bit from me when I pointed. "A friend" she quickly replied "so can I go?" she asked again, "sure just don't stay out to late hun" I said kissing her on the cheek then watching her run off. "Cutie" Gnomeo said giving me a smile, "sure is" I added as we walked back into our garden. "Gnomeo?" I asked as he shut the front door quietly, "hm?" he replied looking at me. "Does anyone know what happened to Jade, like where she actually is?" I asked feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden, "Jules theres nothing to be worried about" he said pulling me close then kissing me on the lips. I felt better, Gnomeo always had this effect on me he was so caring. Suddenly there was a vigerous knocking at the door, "I got it" Gnomeo said walking over and opening the white door to a rather pale faced Benny. "Benny mate what's wrong?" I heard Gnomeo ask as Benny shot a glance across the room at me, "Jade was just spotted in the main garden!" he said more to me than Gnomeo. (Violet's p.o.v) I skipped a rock across the surface of the small pond as Lilly rebraided my hair happily humming a song I couldn't make out. "There you two are" I heard Jack say as he walked toward us, "Hi Jack, come to visit your lady?" Lilly joked making me pull my finished braid out of her hands shooting her an annoyed look. "You could say that" Jack said as he sat next to me and smiled, "you look beautiful" he said kissing my cheek causing me to blush. "Jack not infront of Lilly" I said giving him a small elbow nudge, "aww you two are so cute!" Lilly squealed jumping up and down. "Oh yeah Lilly your mum wants you for a sec" Jack said standing up "I'll show you where she is" he said as they both walked out and away from me. "Alone again..only this time in the dark" I said out loud to myself as the wind whiped my hair across my face. "Hey there stranger" a voice said through the darkness, "Brandon?" I said turing around still sitting on the cold grass. "Hey Violet what's up?" the blue gnome said as he walked toward me out of the dark brush that was painted over by the dark of night, I flashed him a smile as he took a seat next to me. "Nothing really just sitting alone again" I replied quietly, "who was that?" he asked refering to Jack. "Oh Jack, he's my boyfriend" I said quickly regretting what I told him, "boyfriend?" he echoed "but Jack isn't even that nice" he said giving me a confused look. "I know but he is nice to me, and he loves me from what I know" I replied pulling my knees to my chest as he put an arm around my shoulder and leaning his head on top of mine. "Violet..what if" he started but stopped looking like he was thinking again, "what if what Brandon?" I asked curious for his reply. "No nevermind it's stupid" he said making me feel a bit more confused, Brandon was the nicest gnome i'd ever met I hope he knows he can tell me anything. "Oh okay" I replied quietly as I shut my eyes feeling a bit tired, suddenly a loud voice called out behind the two of us making me yelp in surprise. "Violet you cheater!" the words rang through my head like a gun shot someone was yelling and hollering calling me a cheater! I felt my eyes water up as I came to find that the gnome who was yelling the insults to me was Jack, "no Jack he's my friend!" I cried out as Jack charged toward us. Brandon and I now stood up at the edge of the pond, Jack was going to beat us up like he did every other gnome who angered him! "Violet get back" Brandon said pushing me behind him but before I could do anything Jack lunged at the both of us knocking me into the water and Brandon into some mud. I scrambled to my feet read for the next attack before throwing a glance over a Brandon who was doing the same. Instead of going and attacking Brandon, Jack turned and ran at me! I stepped back in the knee deep water as he jumped onto me knocking me down under the water, we struggled pulling eachother's hair punching and kicking doing whatever it took to get the other off. "Violet!" I heard my mother's voice as I quickly got up out of the water soaked and covered in mud, I didn't have much time to run because Jack pulled me right back down causing me to hit my face on the pond bottom. He held my head under the water not letting me up I began to panic, no let me up I thought as my last bit of oxygen slipped away from me. Just in the knick of time I felt Jack's weight wirl off of my allowing me to resurface and catch my breath. "Violet run!" I heard Lilly call to me as I turned back seeing Brandon and Jack punching eachother and stumbling ever so close to me. I quickly got to my feet running into Lilly's outstretched arms getting her all muddy, "Violet this needs to stop quickly a crowd is forming" she whispered to me, and glancing up from her shoulders there was indeed a crowd forming.

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought about it! Since I'm sick I'll be working a lot on it so I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Ch 9 Break A Girl's Heart

**Okay so same goes for this chapter I worked pretty stinkin hard! Next up I might be doing a blooper scene when Gnomeo and Juliet are doing the greenhouse scene and there are a bunch of funny mess ups! (I got the original idea for bloopers from Delly123) So should I? =3 **

Chapter 9 Break A Girl's Heart

(Jade's p.o.v) What is all the yelling about, I thought as I ran into the street scanning around for Brandon who had gone missing about an hour before. "Brandon stop!" a girl's scream called cutting into my mind, that sounds like it's coming from that little pond place! I dashed into the brush ducking and snapping the green plants that grew together until I came into sight of two boy gnomes scuffling and fighting eachother, rolling around in the water of the small pond one of which was to my surprise Brandon! "Brandon no stop!" I heard the girl's voice call again, glancing over at the crowd of gnomes I caught sight of the unwelcoming face of Juliet with a blond girl gnome standing next to her accompanied by a frog. I soon realized that it was the blond purple gnome who was calling my son's name trying to get him to stop.(Brandon's p.o.v) I was slammed against the watery ground, punched then pulled up to my knees by the tuft of my hair. "Any last words before I get your little girlfriend?" Jack laughed clenching a fist close to my face, I had really given him a beating his clothes were ripped and his nose was bleeding, I also realized he had a small chip in the side of his right cheek, "yeah I do" I replied angrily. "Well spit it out" he said grinning evily, "you don't deserve someone like her" I said flashing a weak smile. I was worn out I had fought my best but Jack was just stronger than me and now I was going to pay the price of my life for messing with him. He raised his fist and got ready to strike, but before he could a purple flash knocked him down into the water saving me from being smashed. Standing there her fists clenched nose bleeding, hat off, dress ripped, tights ruined stood the girl I now realized I loved, "Don't you ever mess with me again!" she said angrily as she stepped on Jack's face that lay in the water. "Well someone has her mother's guts" a voice chimed up from the bushes. (Juliet's p.o.v) I pushed my way through the crowd just in time to see Jade walking toward Violet, I had seen Jack and Violet beating at eachother before I was pushed back by all the gnomes too and hadn't been able to help. I ran quickly into the path of Jade, blocking her from Violet, "well we meet again Juliet" she said her voice sounding dark. I gave her a glare as Gnomeo got next to me, "what do you want?" I said angrily back to her. She simply looked her nails over and blew on them, "I'm here for my son Brandon" she said as the boy gnome who was next to Violet walked over to her side "and I'll have you know I never want to see your daughter near him again!" she snarled. I felt Violet's hand grab mine from her position behind me, "get out of here" I heard Gnomeo growl as the two of them walked away into the wooded area. I looked down at Violet here eyes filled with confusion and hurt, blood dripped from her nose bleed down to her chin and onto the ground. I wiped the blood off with a napkin I pulled from Gnomeo's pant pocket, she looked up at me still a bit stunned as to what had just happened. "Get your foot off my head purple!" Jack's voice cut the silent mumers of the other gnomes apart, Violet lifted her foot off of him and pulled close to me. "Your a lying cheater Violet!" Jack yelled, this I didn't understand why was he saying this? "Jack that's enough" I heard Tybalt say from somewhere in the crowd, "no you cheated on me for that no good blue Brandon Aqua!" he said pointing a finger at her. Brandon Aqua the name repeated in my head, Jade's son.. (Violet's p.o.v) I felt my eyes well up as Jack kept yelling at me until I couldn't just stand there and act lady like any longer. "If you had a shred of trust of respect for me you'd know that I would never and I repeat never cheat on you Jack!" I said angrily as I walked out of my mother's grasp. Jack looked stunned as to what I was saying, everyone knew me as a quiet free type who never really yelled..well this would change that. "And don't you dare stand there in front of me and call me the cheater! I know you've cheated on me before so just get over the fact that I was hanging out with another boy other than you!" I yelled a bit more loudly, "if you ever did love me you wouldn't have been so rash in your choice of actions you nearly drowned me!" I had had enough of this crap, taking my hat off and throwing it on the moist ground I ran away from all the judgement and into my room through the window. I flung myself onto the bed and burst out into tears, I wasn't allowed to see Brandon..and he the same for me..this was awful! I gripped my pillow harder forcing my face deeper until I had somewhat clambed down. I got up slowly slipping my dress off, unbraided my hair, grabbed a soft fluffy white towel and walked into the bathroom to shower.


	10. Ch 10 Privacy Is Required

Chapter 10 Privacy Is Required

**Okay so I wasn't so sure about this one and I might not keep it, but this is the push into a better relationship of trust for the two. Tell me what you think and I'll change or keep it =3 **

I turned the shower on then undressed rubbing my arms to warm myself up. I felt the water with my finger then stepped into the shower, my hair flattened against me as the water flowed over it. After about ten minutes of washing myself there was a tap at the window that was on the wall on the right of the shower, this made me jump as I then heard the window open. Then a thud followed as the window clicked shut again, "what the heck who's there?" I said my voice quivering. "Oh god Violet I didn't know! I mean gah! I'm sorry" I heard Brandon say as I peeked out from behind the shower curtain. I blushed slightly then tried to reach my towel, drat to far..oh this is going to be awkward. "What are you even doing here?" I asked as I continued to reach for the towel, Brandon had his body turned away from me allowing me privacy which I wasn't complaining about. "I um..I just wanted to tell you.." he started then trailed off, "hm? Wanted to tell me what?" I replied as my finger skimmed the tip of the fluffy towel. "Look Violet I just wanted to say..your really brave and thank you for you know not letting me get smashed" he said his hand over his eyes as he turned to face me. I pulled the shower curtain up to my chin, "oh um..yeah no prob..say could you maybe pass me my towel?" I said gently "You can open your eyes to get it". "Oh um sure" he said taking his hand away from his eyes and grabbing the towel, "just don't slip on any" I started but it was to late he walked right into a puddle of water next to the shower and slipped falling right onto me and the curtain that covered me. I let out a yelp as we both fell back into the shower/tub causing the curtain to rip off from the shower rod. His face was immensly red and as was mine as we both stuggled to get up the water pouring onto us, and even though the curtain still covered me I was so embarassed. He got up all soaked and offered a hand out to me as I slipped trying to get up myself, greatfully taking his hand I got up then shut the shower off. He handed me my towel his face still red, "thanks" I said as he turned away letting me put it on now that the curtain offered no sheild and way lying on the shower's floor. I walked into my room and dried my hair off then grabbed another towel and handed it to Brandon as he scanned around my room. "Dry off mr. or you can't sit down" I laughed as I grabbed some underwear and pjs, then walked into the bathroom to change. The pajamas I changed into were light purple with yellow ducks, the top was short sleeved and the bottoms were shorts with a light blue ribbon across the waist to keep them up. I came out of the bathroom to find Brandon sitting on my bed looking at a peice of paper, when I came closer I found that it was the drawing I'd made for him just earlier today. "Glad you like it" I said as I streteched then sat down next to him, "Violet what was that?" he asked quietly putting the picture back in his pocket. "What was what?" I asked making eye contact with him,"when you streteched your shirt kinda.." he started but I cut him off realizing what he had seen. "Went up a bit?" I finished for him and he nodded, I then lifted the shirt back up just enough so my stomach was visable to him. "You saw this didn't you?" I asked pointing to the scar that went across it, he nodded slightly. "Yeah..How did you get that?" he asked as I traced my finger across it, "My mum says from some glass, but she never really gave me the whole story" I confessed as I let go of the shirt and looked back up at him. "Hey look!" I gasped as snowflakes dashed around outside my window, "snow!" I said smiling as he came up next to me. "Yeah! It is snow!" he laughed as I pressed my nose against the window. "Oh and Brandon" I said turning around to face him, "Yeah?" he replied. "Privacy is required next time i'm showering" I said laughing making him blush, "so in other words don't come in my bathroom" I giggled as he nodded and we went back to watching the snow fall.


	11. Ch 11 Jack's Birthday Request

**Okay sorry for not writing I've been a bit down lately, but here you are! I hope you can enjoy!**

_**Try and catch onto Jack's plan it's obvious**_

Chapter 11 Jack's Birthday Request

(Brandon's p.o.v) I wake up to the sun's rays shining in my eyes as I open them slowly trying to figure out where I am, then I hear a soft hum come from beside the windowsill. I look down at my shoulder and there leaning against it is a fast asleep Violet. Her hair covering her eyes and mouth as she sleeps, I feel myself smile as I push her hair out of the way revealing her soft smile. I glance over at the clock next to her bed eight am it reads, "oh no mums going to kill me!" I think as I look down at the sleeping girl on my shoulder. "How am I going to get her off?" I say quietly to myself as she murmers something I can't quite make out. "Hey Violet" I say quietly as I gently stroke her head, her hair is so soft like an angel's. She then stretches and leans backwards falling off my shoulder, "no!" I whimper as I fling my hands out and catch her before she can hit her floor. I then gently lay her down on her back as her eyes begin to flutter open "Brandon?" she asks in her soft quiet voice. "Yeah it's me" I reply as she gifts me a small smile, "you stayed here all night?" she asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes. "Yeah sorry I must have fallen asleep after you dozed off.." I paused looking into her eyes "on me" I finished making her blush in embarassment. "Sorry" she says as she gets to her feet leaving me sitting on her light blue floor rug, hugging my knees close I flash her a smile "I didn't mind". She gets up and grabs a red sweatshirt with the name Juliet printed across the front chest, "Juliet?" I question as she braids her hair. "Yeah my mum's old sweatshirt she gave to me cause I liked it so much" she says slipping on some striped knee socks. She then grabs some denim shorts and heads into her bathroom to change as I get to my feet and rub the back of my head. "How am I going to say this to her?" I question as she walks back out wearing the shorts, "what if she hates me?" my worries vanish as a plush cat is thrown at me. "Hey you okay there?" Violet asks as I throw the cat back at her and she catches it, "Oh yes i'm fine" I reply fidgeting with my hands. "Duck!" she suddenly yelps and knocks me to the floor, "ow!" I complain as she lands on me preventing me getting up. "Sh! It's Jack he's coming over to my window!" she says panicked as she flattens herself against me even more. Then a loud tapping is heard at the window "Violet I know your in there I saw you fall" Jack's voice is muffled through the glass, Violet gets to her feet and motions for me to be quiet and I nod. She opens the window looking rather annoyed with Jack, (Violet's p.o.v) "What?" I say angrily at the red gnome who is now my ex. He holds out a flower to me and smiles nervously, "He is trying to win me back! That no good!" I think as I knock the flower out of his dumb hands. "Jack why are you here?" I say injecting as much venom and sour edge into the sound of my voice as I can, "Violet baby don't you remember what today is?" he asks his eyes fluttering in a flirt. "Yeah today is your birthday dumb head and you know your not getting anything from me" I scowl as he looks up begging at me. "Come on you know your parents will want you to sing at my party V" he begs even more making me want to punch him right out of my yard. "Fine I'll sing at your dumb party Jack, but only because my mum will tell me to if I say no to you" I growl as he does a small dance "oh and by the way it's a contest! Who ever sings the best gets a prize" he says as he looks over his nails. "Okay sounds fun" I say as I roll my eyes "now go away" I point to the gate and he slowly walks out, but not before looking back and blowing me a kiss. I then slam my window shut and punch my pillow "I want to kill him!" I scream into it as Brandon gets up and sits down on my bed. "You know I could come to the party if you wanted..you know to make it less dumb" he says quietly as I look up and beam at him. "Really!?" I asked throwing my hands around him for a hug, "yes really Violet i'll come" he says returning the hug.


	12. Ch 12 Ruby Red Maiden

Chapter 12 Ruby Red Maiden

(Violet's p.o.v) So Brandon and I spent the day together up until we needed to go and get ready. I waved to Brandon as he ran off toward home after promising me we would meet at the garden gate. I rushed home and bumped into my dad, "hey where is my princess of to in such a hurry?" he asked tickling my stomach. "Ah! Dad noo!" I screamed as he pull me close for an embrace, "i'm getting ready for the party" I finally replied after cathing my breath and being released from the hug. "Oh you going to be singing then?" he asked ruffling my hair and making me scoff loudly. "Yeah I'll sing to the birthday brat then leave" I said as I walked into my room and shut the door. (Juliet's p.o.v) I walked in on Gnomeo as Violet shut her door to her room. "What was with that?" I asked as Gnomeo pecked my cheek, "I think she wants to kill Jack" he said with a small chuckle. "Oh geeze we can't have her smash him at the party" I giggled as Gnomeo made a face. "Juliet she could have gotten really hurt" he said seriously making me shut up. "Gnomeo I know that, don't you think I was scared out of my mind?" I replied nudging him with my elbow. "Yeah I know, sorry Jules" he said as he walked from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But your still letting her go?" he whispered in my ear tempting me to pull out of his grasp and make a face. "Yes i'm letting her go, because I know that if he gives her trouble she will smash his face in" I replied confidently making Gnomeo laugh. "Yeah we both know thats true" he said as I turned around and kissed him, doing this wasn't hard because I caught him off gaurd and he kinda stumbled leaning his weight onto me. I pulled away as we heard Violet's door open, she didn't enjoy "all that grown up stuff" as she put it. She was wearing a ruby red squence dress with black heels and some gold braclets, she looked over at us and flashed a smile. "There she is" Gnomeo said making her smile even more, "you look perfect honey" he said giving her a kiss to the cheek as she walked out of the house. "She left her hat" I commented as she walked out of the gate, "yea she looks cute" Gnomeo laughed as I smiled "you better believe it". (Violet's p.o.v) I'd forgotten a jacket, which was an awful mistake mind you! So I stood outside the main garden gate waiting for Brandon. I shivered as I stood upon the snow sprinkled ground, "hey sorry Violet" I heard Brandon say as he approached me. "Woah!" he stopped in his tracks and seemed to be looking me over. My dress was short and it had a sweetheart top, which I loved, but I didn't enjoy others looking at me so I crossed my arms and smiled at him. "Can we go in now?" I asked to the now masked Brandon. He wore a white mask that went over his nose and had eye holes, "why the mask?" I questioned as he opened the gate for me. "I don't want to be reconized by birthday boy" he said causing me to nod. "Dressed up are we not?" I whispered to him as he shut the gate behind us, he smiled then gave a turn showing me the whole tux. As soon as we got in the garden I wanted to run back out and scream. I really didn't want to sing to Jack after what he did to me. He was even lucky I was talking to him. "Hey Brandon i'm not so sure I want to sing to him" I said quietly and being fully honest with him. "Well you don't have to we can just go I guess if you want" he replied making me feel a bit better. "Thats a great idea..maybe we could hang out" I said giving my hair a twirl with my pointer finger. "Like a date?" he said making me blush, "yeah like a date" then we walked hand in hand out of the party into the moonlight to start our date.


	13. Ch 13 Moonlight Date

**Chapter 13 Moonlight Date**

**(Violet's p.o.v)** Brandon led me out into the alley way where we then walked over to the greenhouse (her house). He helped me up the wall and we walked over to the roof to watch the stars. I smiled as he let out a sigh, "beautiful night" he whispered as I smoothed out my dress bottom. "Yep" I leaned my head against his shoulder, even though we hadn't been out for long I was tired it was around ten at night. We sat in silence for a while before he started to say something. "Violet.." he didn't finish although I wanted him to with all my being. I shut my eyes as he put his arm around me, "you don't have to be afraid to speak your mind Brandon..I won't judge" I said softly as he leaned his head against mine. He mumbled then yawned, "we don't have to stay out much longer if you like sleepy" I commented as I pulled my head off his shoulder. "Nah it's okay I enjoy being with you" I smiled as he said this, it just made me feel so special. "Hey..um..n-nevermind" I hated this what was on his mind? I looked up into his bright blue eyes, he looked nervous. I didn't blame him it was after all a date. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked, I bit my lip then nodded at him "I think that sounds about right don't you?", he nodded. I hugged him close then we stood up hand in hand. "This was nice, sorry it wasn't that long" he said rubbing the back of his head, the truth was I didn't mind it had been great - better than any date with Jack. "Wanna walk me home?" I giggled as he jumped onto the wall and helped me down, "you live right here V" he smiled and I nodden "yeah I know that". He walked me to the door and I then stopped me when I reached for the nob. "Yes?" I giggled as he searched for something to say, I couldn't leave him struggling. So I quickly pulled him close by the neck of his shirt and kissed him, it lasted for about three seconds before I pulled away and hugged him. "Thank you" I said as I opened my door and he let go of my hand he had been holding letting me shut the door quietly. I squealed inside as I ran to my room and changed into my pajamas, I loved the thrill of it! He was so amazing in every single way I just loved him! Nothing could take this away from me nothing! I bounced down onto my bed and fell fast asleep. (Brandon's p.o.v) I walked to my house my cheeks still red from Violet's kiss. I was one lucky boy..I opened the front door to my house and walked in. "Hey hun where were you all day?" came my mum's silky voice as I reached for my door. "Oh it was..fun!" I searched for the words "yeah! fun! well see ya!" I ran into my room and fell into my bed. Within minutes I was asleep.


	14. Ch 14 Fire Is Set

**Okay so I have finally come up with an ending for this story, and even though it won't be for a while I am just going to say that most of you may not favor it. It has a twist in the end, but I do rather enjoy it. I think it will be a nice ending in some ways more than others. So I was wondering what I might do next..maybe a X-men First Class fanfic. I am actually currently working on one and I really like it! So that might be next. I will still work on my Gnomeo and Juliet stories as well. Please enjoy this chapter! =3**

**Chapter 14 Fire Is Set**

**(Juliet's p.o.v)** I woke up at about one am to the smell of smoke. Smoke..Smoke! Oh god! I kicked the covers off and ran to the window where I was met by the ember flames. "Gnomeo!" I cry shaking him awake, "the house it's on fire!" I didn't need to tell him twice. He jumped up and ran to the window. "Juliet get out of the house and call for help I'll get Violet okay?" he sounded confident but also scared out of his mind as I was. I nodded quickly then opened the window and ran out into the ally way. Not looking where I was going I ran smack into another gnome, who I soon came to the realization was in fact Jade. Her clothes were sooty and that said it all, she knew she was in for it because I was no stupid gnome. I was in to much of a hurry to deal with her though, so I quickly got up and ran into the main garden. "Dad!" I screamed waking everyone up, "Whats wrong Jules?" Tyabalt questioned clearly concerned. "The greenhouse it's on fire!" and that was all I needed to say for everyone to jump into action. Jazmin ran up to me and held my hand "don't worry everything will be fine" she reassured, but this really didn't help much considering my house was burning down and the gnome who had done it was still running around free. She then ran to the hose herself and threw me a bucket then filled her own with water and we both dashed off to the house. **(Gnomeo's p.o.v)** I threw open Violet's door and picked her up not even explaining why. She looked terrified as I ran out of the house with her in my arms. "Dad whats going on!" she cried as gnomes rushed past and threw buckets of water on our burning house. I hugged her close feeling her quiver against me "honey it's okay just go find your mum" I said to her as I got up and went to help with the job that obviously wasn't going to save our house. **(Violet's p.o.v)** I got up and ran around looking for my mother, and when I found her pouring water on the greenhouse I backed up and bumped into Lilly. Lilly hugged me close letting me cry onto her chest. "I know kid I know. we are doing all we can" I held onto her tighter letting the words sink in, and deep down I knew every word was true but it wouldn't be enough to save the house. **(The Next Morning)** I woke up on the grass of my front yard with a jacket over me and Lilly sitting by my side. "Lilly...please tell me we were just camping" I beg as she hugs me close. Nope we weren't just camping and I knew it, I just wanted to tell myself that it all wasn't true and that it was all fine that nothing had happened. Just like how I felt when I had to explain that scar across my stomach to everyone who asked. "Violet!" came a comforting voice, I turned my head and quickly stood up only to be nearly tackle hugged back down. "You okay?!" Brandon asked then kissed my forehead, I nodded fighting back the tears when I saw the house. It was compleetly ruined, burned down to the very cement. Lilly sat there in the grass as we then joined her, I sat next to Brandon leaning against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here last night" he started but I kissed him and he stopped. "There wasn't anything you could have done Brandon, it's not your fault" I was being truly honest with him. I really wish I knew who would do such an awful thing, and for what purpose.


	15. Ch 15 A Trade Of Revenge

**Okay So I have taken into consideration about the changes some of you have requested in my writing. #1 for the work to be a bit longer. This I can do! #2 For there to be spaces in paragraphs and each sentence. This I'm not sure if I can do, but I have tried in this chapter. Please tell me if it turns out alright!**

**Chapter 15 A Trade Of Revenge**

**(Violet's p.o.v)** The whole day was spent basicly looking for the gnome who had set our house on fire.

No luck was brought to the search though,I'm pretty certain my mom knows something.

She hasn't looked very well today and she is a bit jumpy.I watched her walk over to my dad and pull him out into the ally.

I sat down in the grass holding what was left of my favorite t-shirt in my hands.

Brandon had gone to go get some paint for my new room in the main garden.

I didn't even know if I was getting a room yet because my mom said that I might get to be at her pedestal.

I had frowned upon this conversation because I really don't enjoy being the center of attention, and the pedestal was fit for a princess which I was clearly not.

With one last look at the remains of my room I got up and headed out to look for Brandon, after all he had been gone for a long while.

I walked out into the ally and passed my parents who didn't seem to notice me as I sulked past.

It was getting dark out and the sun was almost down, this made the weather even colder than it already was.

I looked on the street, no Brandon. I looked on the sidewalk, no Brandon. Then I got to the pond we always visit, no Brandon but there was a note.

It was written with red pen and was taped to the side of the brick wall. It had my name on it, this made me uneasy.

I read it scanning every last word and taking in every detail. Brandon was kidnapped and in order to save him the person wanted me as trade.

If I showed up alone the kidnapper would take me and set Brandon free. It also said that if I didn't do so they would kill Brandon and everyone I knew and loved.

Chills went down my spine there was no thought in my mind that told me to do this, but if I didn't they would kill everyone I knew.

It had to be someone who I knew..or someone my parents knew. Why would they take Brandon and not me? Why wasn't I bait? Did they think I was tough?

I felt a pit form at the bottom of my stomach, I didn't want to go. I have no choice though..Don't be selfish Violet just do as the note says.

Meet them at twelve tonight bring no one and nothing just yourself and your friend will not be harmed. I crumpled the note up and threw it in the lake where I watched it sink to the murky bottom.

Then I went back to the main garden and acted as if nothing in the world had gone wrong, nothing had changed, and nothing was bad in the world.

The time seemed to go by so quickly, because before I knew it the time was twelve. I sat on my mom's pedestal nearly quivering in fright.

I had to bring something to protect myself just in case the gnome who took Brandon tries to hurt me.

I jumped down the pedestal's stairs and grabbed a my small pocket knife, which I had hidden here many years before.

I slipped the knife into my jacket pocket and ran out of the garden as quickly as possible.

I was about to come face to face with the gnome who had kidnapped Brandon and there was nothing stopping me from getting him back.

I slowly walked over to the murky pond and sat down to wait. "Well well Violet you have the spirit of your mother" came a woman's voice from behind me.

I leaped to my feet and whirled around to face the gnome. It was that blonde gnome Jade, she gave me the creeps I've never liked her.

Despite all the worry and nervousness I had bottled up I threw a glare at her, she had her hands behind her back as she walked toward me.

"Were is he? Were is Brandon?" I say through gritted teeth. "Now there are a few things you must know about me" Jade says as she gets uncomfortably close to me, her nose almost touching my own.

"I lie" the words ring in my ears and she pulls out a shovel from behind her.

"All I wanted was you, because all I need is revenge on your mother" she says raising her voice as I take a step away from her.

"Don't you see? This was all a trap so I could kill you Violet" her sentence chills me to the core.

"You won't get the change Jade" I say pushing her away from me as she steps closer, the shovel raised.


	16. Ch 16 Forever A Pain, Forever Goodbye

**Chapter 16 Forever A Pain, Forever Goodbye**

**(Violet's p.o.v)** Jade lunges at me and I quickly scramble out of harms way. So this is how she wants to play? I'll play like that too.

She comes at me again and knocks me down with a kick to my legs. I kick her in the stomach as she comes at me, still holding the shovel.

I get up and kick her down using all the guts I have in me I stand my ground as she gets quickly back up.

She launches the shovel at me and it skims me cheek, just cutting the surface of it. Jade is fast and much stronger than me, but I keep trying.

She pulls at my hair and throws me down on the ground. I whimper, then grab onto her leg and take out my pocket knife.

I cut her leg, just a scratch to let her know I'm armed. She jumps out of my grasp and we roll into a hitting and kicking fit, each of us trying to get something.

**(Gnomeo's p.o.v)** "Juliet!" I call before nearly running into her. "What's wrong?" she asks as I try to find the best way to tell her.

"Violet is gone, she isn't in the garden.." I manage to get out. Juliet looks at me worry written on her face "What?".

"She isn't there Jules" I rub my head as she scans the garden behind me. Suddenly the worst possible thing happens right at the worst moment, a scream.

A scream slices through the silence of then night, and it isn't just a scream. It sounds like someone in pain, and it kills me to hear it and think that it just might be Violet.

It rings in my ears and then I remember that dream I had before Violet was born.

It's Juliet on the ground holding her stomach in pain, and it's killing me to watch.

She has tears streaming down her cheeks and there's a puddle of blood that she is in, and it makes me dizzy.

Then her hair changes color from brunette to blonde. Her clothes change to the ones I last saw Violet in, and then it all flashes away when I try to help her.

"Gnomeo?!" Juliet is snapping her fingers in my face. "W-what!?" I say as she pulls me out the garden gate.

"We need to go see who that was!" she says, and I don't dare bother to argue.

**(Violet's p.o.v)** It hurts. It kills. It stings. The shovel just moments ago had pierced my stomach and I was lying on the ground waiting for Jade's next move.

I was bleeding, it was bad. Dad had told me that gnomes only bleed from nose bleeds or deep wounds, and I had apparently gotten the second.

Jade stood above me my blood covering her hands, she smiled. I felt like I was going to burst into tears and cry, but I held it back and just stayed there quivering.

She leaned down and put her pointer finger under my chin. "Well guess it's the end of the line for you, and last words girl?" she says evilly, all I do is manage a smile.

And as quick as a blink I had stab her right in the chest with my pocket knife, and I knew right then and there she was done for.

"Bye Jade" I say as she falls to the ground quivering. And seconds later she was gone, gone forever.

I held my hands against my wound and coughed, blood came up. It scared me so much all I wanted was someone to be with right now.

I let the tears stream down my face as my vision blurred, then a hand touches my shoulder and I was pulled into someone's lap.

"V-violet! No!" they cried, I felt a tear hit my cheek. It was Brandon, I could tell from his voice. It pained me to be in such a state and have him have to witness it.

I didn't wanna go..I don't want to die. I knew it was too late for me. "B-brandon it's okay I'm fine, I'm okay" I manage as he pulls me close so that my head is resting on his chest.

His arms are cradling me, and I don't mind. I shake as he cries over me. I can't see him very well and I wish I could.

"Shh calm down it's okay" I try to comfort him but it doesn't work. "No! no it's not! Your..." a pause, he is choosing his words. "Your hurt!" he finishes, and I know I'm not hurt.

I'm fatally wounded and I know it. I manage to find his shirt collar and I pull it.

He's closer now just how I need him. I kiss him gently on the lips then pull away.

"Don't pity me Brandon.." I say this because I know he is. I feel a pain building up so I cough. "B-blood" he whispers as the liquid drips from my lip.

"Yeah..I know.." I say. I just want him to hear me out. "Brandon..I've had the best time these past weeks with you and I never would have wanted it any differently, I love you Brandon and don't you ever forget that" I say then my senses fail and everything goes white.

(Brandon's p.o.v) She goes limp. She's gone! "No!" I cry and lean my head against her neck. No she can't be gone! It's all my fault. All my fault!


	17. Ch 17 Rose Violet Blueberry

**Chapter 17 Rose Violet Blueberry**

**(Brandon's p.o.v)**

I feel the tears come streaming down my face as I hold Violet close to me. "No!" I cry loudly "No come back!" I don't care if I sound like a baby.

I don't even care that there is now a crowd of gnomes forming as the run into they unfolding nightmare. Then I hear a sharp cry, it's her mother.

I pull back from Violet as she runs over to us, her eyes are teary too. I look away, I must look so guilty right now two dead gnomes so close to me.

One the daughter of Gnomeo and Juliet and the other my mother, everyone is horrified as I get up and let Juliet pull her daughter's limp body to her.

I quiver as she cries, I hate making someone cry. Gnomeo is behind her and is glaring at me like I did something.

I return the glare "I didn't do this she did" I point a finger at my mother who is still holding the shovel she used on Violet just minutes ago.

That makes him stop glaring, but it doesn't help that I'm stained with blood.

He sits next to Juliet and lets her lean against him, I just wish I was the one dead. I'm so sorry Violet, I'm so sorry.

**(Four Years Later) (Brandon's p.o.v)**

I kick a can down the sidewalk as I make my way down to the main garden to help Gnomeo with the chores.

Ever since Violet died Juliet has drifted away from everyone even Gnomeo. No actually especially Gnomeo.

So since that has happened I've I guess you could say helped fill the hole in between them for now.

Today when I walk in I see Gnomeo with his arms around a brunette girl gnome. I walk over as the girl pulls away, she is smiling this bright smile.

"Brandon this is Rose" Gnomeo says as I look at the girl gnome. She wears a short red dress that reaches above her knees, she also sports a black scarf around her neck that compliments her..brown? No blue..wait brown and blue eyes, how unusual.

Her right eye is blue while the other is brown. "H-hello" I stammer still not knowing what to think.

"I'm Gnomeo and Juliet's daughter" she says with a soft elegant voice. I nearly choke "w-what?" I take a step back "but they only had one daughter, that was..Violet!".

Gnomeo looks at the ground then back to me "yes..but we adopted Rose because I thought she might cheer Juliet up" he says as Juliet walks out over to us.

Rose looks hurt as I try to apologize, but she just runs off leaving me with her parents. Juliet looks at Gnomeo then to me as Gnomeo shrugs.

"You better go fix that" she says quietly just so I can hear. Another thing about Juliet she doesn't talk much anymore, but when she does it's quiet and usually very important to her.

She still hurts, I don't know if adopting Rose was the best ideal decision Gnomeo could have made.

I walk off looking for the brunette gnome calling her name now and then. I find her at the lake Violet and I used to visit.

She is twirling something with her fingers, it's a necklace and not just any necklace it's the one I gave Violet.

I stop in my tracks as she gets up and nearly bumps into me, she then tries to run off but I stop her by grabbing her hand quickly.

"No please wait. I didn't mean that..Rose I really didn't, it's just that Violet and I were really close..I loved her" she tenses up, but I still hold her hand in a tight grip as she stops trying to get away.

"I'm s-sorry about that..Brandon? I think." I like the sound of my name when she says it.

I nod "yes Brandon is my name..look maybe I could make it up to you? Maybe we could.." I havn't done this in years, what am I doing? "Go out for a movie?" I ask making her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Well I guess..if you really want to" she replies and I nod "yes I'd like that" she smiles then walks off leaving me alone at the lake.

**Well how was that? New unusual? Well I will be working on this story if you all want me to keep it up and an X-Men First Class one, which I really want to do! So please review and tell me if I should keep it up or end it and work on another Gnomeo and Juliet one I have going. Likkeee Snow Season or.. Stormy Nights. Anyways bye!**


End file.
